deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Successors to L
Death Note: Successors to L (デスノート Lを継ぐ者, Desu Nōto Eru o Tsugu Mono; stylized in Japan as DEATH NOTE Lを継ぐ者) is the second of a series of Death Note video games. The storyline is based on the entirety of the ''Death Note'' series, from Light finding the notebook to the Yellow Box Warehouse. The game was not released outside of Japan. Gameplay The game is played as if it were a board game. The rules are relatively simple, but vary slightly between the Kira and L sides. Rules as Kira When using Kira, one of your characters possesses the Death Note. The Death Note can be used to set a Death Note Space, or it can be transferred to another Kira character. Death note Spaces will kill any investigator who crosses them within the next two turns, but after those two turns, they will merely turn into a scrap of paper, visible to the investigators. Only a certain amount of Death Note Spaces can be placed per map. Kira characters can all break the cameras that L's side uses, to evade detection for a few turns. Also, Kira characters can disguise themselves as another Kira character (Light can be disguised as Mikami, and Mikami would be disguised as Light) to lure investigators away from the true Kira. Kira's goal is to either eliminate all of the investigators, wait until a certain amount of turns has passed or get to all marked (Red) places. The Kira team loses if the Kira character in possession of the Death Note is arrested. Rules as L When using L, you are in command of multiple investigators (the exact amount varies from stage to stage), who can each utilize a variety of tools to attempt to find Kira. First and perhaps most important, the investigators are capable of checking and repairing the camera spaces scattered about the maps. In addition, a varying amount of hidden cameras can be placed, which will automatically notify L if a Kira character is spotted. Also, investigators can utilize police roadblocks to prevent a Kira character from traveling through a certain space. In order to arrest Kira, an investigator need only travel over a space where a Kira character is. If an investigator is killed, a generic replacement investigator is placed elsewhere, but is more limited in movement spaces than an actual investigator character. If all three unique investigators are killed, then L loses. You must arrest the Kira character in possession of the Death Note to win, or/and go to the marked (Blue) places, you do not need to arrest all Kira characters in play. Characters Kira Characters These characters can all serve as Kira, or Kira's accomplice. *Light Yagami *Misa Amane *Kyosuke Higuchi *Teru Mikami *Kiyomi Takada Story-Only Characters *Takeshi Ooi *Masahiko Kida *Arayoshi Hatori *Rod Ross *Jack Neylon L Characters These characters can serve as L, the only character who isn't on the board during the game. *L *Near *Light Yagami *Mello Investigator Characters These characters can serve as the investigators working under L. *Light Yagami *Watari *Soichiro Yagami *Touta Matsuda *Kanzo Mogi *Shuichi Aizawa *Hideki Ide *Raye Penber *Naomi Misora *Anthony Rester *Stephen Gevanni *Halle Lidner *Matt Story-Only Characters *Yitzak Ghazanin *Special Forces Member *Takada Bodyguard Image gallery Successor to L full cover.jpg|Full cover pt:Death Note: Successors to L Category:Video Games